Pigtails
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot] Edward learns the horrors of dying hair.


**Pigtails**

Edward ran his hand through his bangs with a sigh. He was supposed to report back to Colonel Mustang. He said it was an emergency. So naturally the blonde was taking his sweet time getting there. He walked slowly down the hall, glancing over at Alphonse who had said nothing the entire time.

"You okay Alphonse? You seem pretty quiet." he asked.

Alphonse said nothing, instead he merely nodded.

Edward raised a confused eyebrow at his brother, but merely shrugged it off. He stopped in front of the door to Roy's office. Ed took a deep breath, but before he could even knock, the door burst open. Edward blinked, as he thought he saw Roy Mustang running down the hall, his hair a lime green, with braids sticking out in all directions.

Nah. Couldn't be.

"Wait!" cried a girl in her late teens, watching Roy tare down the hall for dear life. Edward could say he had never seen her before. She had long brown hair that reached half-way down her back, although her face looked like something he had seen before. "Hey!" she suddenly said, spotting Edward. "You're Edward Elric right? The FullMetal Alchemist?" she asked, her large green eyes blinking innocently.

Edward grinned, nodding. "Yep! That's right!" he said with a thumbs up.

She grinned evilly. Something he swore he'd seen before. "Excellent. You're on time. I was afraid I was going to have to go after Roy." She grabbed Edward by the arm, and forcefully dragged him into the room, and slammed the door in Alphonse's face.

The girl set Edward down on a chair, and started humming a song to herself, as she moved to gather her things. Edward blinked, wondering exactly what she was up too, before he spotted Riza in a corner, looking as though she was about to kill someone. Her hair was a horrid shade of purple, cut horizontally, and was placed in an off ponytail.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye..." he mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

She looked as though she was trying to hold back a temper with an extremely thin rope. "My little sister Elaine decided to come with me to work today." She said, managing to get the words out without snapping. "She wants to be a hairdresser."

Elaine smiled to herself as she came to stand up behind Edward. "Don't worry," she said. "This wont take long."

Suddenly, seeing Roy running down the hall with lime green hair in braids didn't seem to irrational.

He jumped to his feet, backing away from her. "Whoa now Elaine. I don't want a haircut." He said, backing away from the brunette holding hair dye.

"But I need to practice!" Elaine cried, as she inched towards him. "Now sit still. This'll only take a minute." The girl gave an evil grin. "I'm thinking... red-head."

From outside, Alphonse could hear his brother's cries of agony, the occasional whap, and the sound of things being knocked over.

He heaved a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this..." he mumbled, before finally the door creaked open. Al tried to hold back the laughter, he really did. Although it didn't last more then a second as he burst out laughing. The once blonde was now a pink-haired boy, his hair no longer in a braid but in pigtails, making him look very much like a certain Pippy Longstalking. Luckily for Edward, no one had heard of Pippy, so therefore, he wouldn't look like a really bad fanboy.

---

Roy and Edward were seated at a table in the lunchroom, quietly eating their lunch. They had managed to tune out the rest of the laughing lunchroom, as they found it near imposable to get rid of their messed up hairdo's.

"Did she use wood glue on yours?" Edward asked, the fork in his mouth.

"Yeah. Half a tube."

Silence engulfed them.

Roy then let out a small, tiny held back laugh. Before it erupted into a full out laughter. "You look ridiculous!" he cried.

"It's on lime boy!"

Needless to say, everyone in the military had to eat lunch at home for the rest of the year.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't ask where this came from. Although it's in celebration of me dying my hair. (Yay) But I just thought of Edward with pink hair, then Roy with green and I said; "M & M's!" 


End file.
